


benevolence

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, He be aight tho, He hits his head a lot, He's sturdy, Matt gets hurt, Team Red, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: She's got the remote in her hand, ready for some good old fashioned channel surfing, and she settles back into the pillow she's taken from their bedroom for her nice, normal, trouble-free evening.Yeah right.Trouble comes crashing through the front door before she can even turn the tv on.(Rio Morales is faced with what it means to be Spider-Man's mother.)
Series: dimension [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550974
Comments: 11
Kudos: 387





	benevolence

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from but mama Morales needed love

It's a Wednesday night.

Her son is Spider-Man.

It's been three months since she's known. Two since they sat down with Miles to actually talk to him about it. Two months since they established the Ground Rules.

Weeknight curfew is 11:00 PM. No exceptions. If there _is_ an exception, they better see it on the damn news the next morning.

Homework and projects come before crime fighting. If grades start slipping, the suit is confiscated.

You must listen to your Adult Vigilantes.

You must come home.

Rio knows that Miles thinks of the rules as more vague suggestions, but he's trying. He's really, really trying and that's what matters to her.

It's Wednesday night.

Miles is at Visions, and Jefferson is covering an overnight shift for the desk agent who's having a baby. The sex is a secret, but consensus at the station says it'll be a girl.

She's looking forward to a night at home. A calm night, away from the hospital and all of the trouble that brings. She's got the remote in her hand, ready for some good old fashioned channel surfing, and she settles back into the pillow she's taken from their bedroom for her nice, normal, trouble-free evening.

Yeah _right_.

Trouble comes crashing through the front door before she can even turn the tv on.

There's a moment of mass panic and confusion, because Miles comes through the door _wailing._

His suit makes wounds hard to see, but a perfunctory glance over her son tells her that Miles is not injured. He's speaking rapidly in Spanish when another man appears at the door, his massive shoulders unmistakeable.

It's Deadpool.

And he's got an unconscious Daredevil in his arms.

"_Mami, Mami, Mami-"_

"Hush." Rio interrupts, already pushing the coffee table out of the way.

There's a moment where she and Deadpool just stare at each other. He's sizing her up, she can tell. His mask is expressionless, and neither of them listen to a word of the babble that Miles spits out. But she can see the moment where Deadpool registers her as a non-threat, because he's laying Daredevil out on the floor.

"What happened, _mijo_?" she asks as she kneels beside Daredevil. He looks much smaller up close, with his mouth lax and his fists loose at his sides.

"Knife wound in the side, smacked his head. Been in and out of consciousness, always fighting when he's awake-" Deadpool explains over Miles' own story. It's good. He's good at this. He gets her the information she needs while rolling Daredevil's shirt up to show her the wound.

"Miles, baby, get me the first aid kit. Under the kitchen sink." she orders. She doesn't want to touch the wound until she's got gloves on, at least. But already, she's worried. If he hit his head... "He should really get a scan if he hit his head." she warns.

"No hospitals." Deadpool shakes his head once as Miles returns, kneeling at Daredevil's head.

"I know, but-" Rio begins, and she's reaching for her phone when the Devil's hand snaps up and closes around her wrist.

Just as quickly, Miles has his hand wrapped around Daredevil's wrist, and Rio can _hear_ her bones creak in the threatening grip.

"She's helping you, Red." Deadpool speaks, and it's not the comforting tones of a friend.

No, it's a command when he snaps, "Stand down."

It still takes a moment. Just a few seconds, where Daredevil's brain catches up with the sensory input. But his grip loosens, and his hand falls when Miles lets him go.

"Okay." Rio agrees slowly. "No hospitals." she agrees, grabbing the bottle of alcohol and dousing her gloved hands before he braces them against the wound. The man beneath her makes a noise behind grit teeth, but he's still. He's done this before. He's done this a lot.

"Thank you, _mami_." Miles whispers as she begins the stitches. Easy, methodical. She can't go out on the streets with him. She can't protect him from all of the assholes in the world, as much as she wishes she could. But this? This she can do. She can help his friends, and be calm for him when he panics, and take control of a situation that is spiraling beyond him.

She can be Miles Morales' mother.

When she sits back in her heels and tugs the gloves off, Deadpool is already pulling Daredevil back into his arms.

"He should stay here-" she begins, but Deadpool is already shaking his head.

"Be better if he wakes up at home. I'll stay with him." he promises, and pauses on his feet. "... Thanks, uh, ma'am." he adds as he heads for the door. It's the most polite thing she's ever even heard of him saying.

"Anytime." is her automatic reply, and the door clicks shut.

She's got her arms full of Miles in less than a second. He's pulled his mask off, thanking her over and over again as he clings to her, and she slides her arms around him in return, crooning to him, soothing.

"S'okay, baby. S'okay. Anything for you, _mijo_. You know that."

Anything for you.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you liked this!! i've done some with Jefferson but I wanted to explore Rio a bit more.
> 
> additionally, give me a follow on tumblr at wahmenitu.tumblr.com if you ever wanna ask any questions/have any prompts you'd like to see in this verse


End file.
